The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger For an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas recycling or a boost air supply for the internal combustion engine.
An exhaust gas turbocharger for a supercharged internal combustion engine of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 29 01 041. This turbocharger has a turbine and a compressor with an annular chamber which has a flow connection to the spiral duct of the turbine formed in the turbine housing in the region of the peripheral edge on the backside of the turbine wheel. A connecting conduit extends from the annular chamber to a boost air conduit leading from the pressure side of the compressor to the inlet end of the internal combustion engine with a control valve arranged in the connecting conduit.
For general background, reference is also made to the following publications: German Offenlegungsschrift 25 41 156, German Patent Specification 30 19 607, German Offenlegungsschrift 31 28 040, German Patent Specification 35 04 465 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,626.
It is the object of the invention to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger which is simple in design and cost efficient whereby exhaust gas recycling can be effected even when very low exhaust gas pressures are present at the inlet end of the turbine.